


Fallen So Far

by Naexio_glo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Protective Derek, love sterek but need more StilesxOFC, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naexio_glo/pseuds/Naexio_glo
Summary: Her face shifts into a demon when she feeds off innocent living lives and her eyes glow an electric burning blue while the veins under it turn black and pulse. She has the urge to break every single bone in her body every full moon. Ciara got turned into a vampire by the same spell that was used to turn the Mikaelsons into vampires so she is an original by means, but she's more than that. She was born a siphoner and had the werewolf curse in her blood so when she killed for the first time, she became a hybrid. But then the original spell was cast on her making her the strongest being the supernatural world ever seen; a tribrid. The woman she called 'mum' betrayed her and that left Ciara unfixably shattered. So, what happens when she goes to Beacon Hills to find her biological father but ends up finding love? Will her whiskey brown eyed love glue the pieces back together or will she fall even further than she already has?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing Fanfiction so please don't slaughter me if this sucks! I love writing and I do it all the time but I also love reading Fanfiction, and I noticed that there aren't that many good or long Stiles/OC fanfics out there so I've decided to write my own to satisfy my hunger of some good ol' Stiles/OC. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Not According to plan**

Ciara finds herself standing in front of a body mirror in her hotel room staring at herself. The same unruly curly caramel blonde rib shoulder length hair that has natural highlights in them is in its normal bed head mess of locks that's carelessly tossed to the side. The same pale light brown skin with a yellow undertone, a sharp face that has freckles peppered over her nose and cheeks and the same pink plump lips with beauty marks dotting her cheeks and jaw on the right side. The same pale blue eyes and the same long neck with the same equally long legs. And the same thick arched dark brown eyebrows. Everything about her is the same; she's the same beauty she was since the day she was born. But she isn't the same. She hates to admit it, but she has anger and abandonment issues. She has the fear of being alone and has panic attacks monthly. Her face shifts into demons when she feeds off innocent living lives and her eyes glow an electric burning blue while the veins under it turn black and pulse. And she can do things that normal people can't do with a simple verse of latin. Or the fact that she always feels the need to shift every full moon. She isn't the same beauty she was when she was born..not mentally that is. Or physically technically. She still looks the same but she isn't the same. She's a tribrid; a werewolf, vampire, and witch combined into one.

She was born somewhere in Australia because she does have the accent. She never knew who her birth parents but she knew her mother was Black so her father has to be white because she is mixed. She was adopted by Esme Mikaelson at the age of 4 so she doesn't remember anything of her childhood. And yes her adoptive mother is one of the original vampires to ever roam the earth. Ciara got turned into a vampire by the same spell that was used to turn the Mikaelson's into vampires so she is an original by means. She cannot be killed by anything on earth. Yay. Please hint the extreme use of sarcasm. Esme betrayed her and daggered the poor girl when she first turned into the tribrid and she was stuck in that bloody coffin for a little over 4 years but thanks to Klaus she is now out and free. Her mother and she are not on good terms at the moment because of one particular thing; Ciara hates her fucking guts. Ciara huffs and takes in her outfit; black striped crop top with some black Rag & Bone/JEAN Jeans that cost way too fucking much but she's rich anyway and some badass black heeled combat boots that cost more than her hotel room.

She has her signature leather jacket wrapped around her waist and her daylight necklace around her neck. The necklace is the same one Elijah gave to her for her 15th birthday, it's a gold heart-shaped necklace and it's beautiful. She hasn't taken it off since her birthday which was over 7 months ago. Ciara runs her fingers through her curly hair and flips it to the side more and when she approves of her look she turns and walks over to her temporary bed.

She's living in the best hotel in Beacon Hills for her time staying in this bloody town. The room is luxurious. She has a king sized bed with white sheets with a folded black throw over on the bottom of the bed with black pillows and headboard. She has a platinum side table that has a fancy looking landline on it accompanied by a silver slim lamp that is turned on. The floor is a nice chocolate colored soft carpet and the walls are champagne with white panels on top. She has a floor lamp that is curved slightly in the corner of the room right next to the body mirror that's on the opposite side of the bed. She's actually in her suit she rented for a few months and she loves it here. It's very clean and homey feeling. Ciara picks up her Black & Gold Nylon Medusa Versace Backpack and swings it over her shoulder. She's going to school for the first time today and she can't wait. She's going to dominate this school just like she did with Mystic Falls. She grabs her motorcycle keys out of the key bowl and makes her way through her living and dining area to the front door.

 

  
Ciara walks into Beacon Hills High School and she feels everyone's eyes on her. She just struts down the hallway bag slung over her shoulder and allows them to stare. She has gotten her schedule from the principle and she has to find this Mr. Harris guy before class starts which is literally in 3 minutes. She stops in the middle of the hallway and pulls out her iPhone. She unlocks it and scrolls through her imessage to see she has new texts, she looks at them and they're all from her hybrids she turned a while back in Mystic Falls. Apparently, her blood can turn werewolves into hybrids and she doesn't even need that whiney little doppelgänger blood; Elena, to make hybrids. She replies to her second in command Harry and is about to tuck her phone away when she's knocked from behind and her phone falls out of her hands and face down on the floor with a sickening crack. She just got a new fucking phone! She growls and snaps her head back ready to yell at the moron when her eyes meet whiskey brown ones.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.." She eventually stops listening to the pale boy's explanation. He is tall and lanky, moles dot his neck and his chestnut hair is buzzed. He has an upturned nose and pink lips that are coated with saliva and bushy untamed looking eyebrows. He's dressed in a plaid green flannel with a gray t-shirt underneath with dark denim jeans and vans. He is about a couple inches taller than herself because Ciara is 5'10, she's a tall girl. Frankly, he looks like Bambi with those big doe brown eyes.

"It's alright.." She says with her thick Australian accent and the boy sputters in disbelief. She takes her eyes off of Bambi to see that he's standing next to a tan boy with jet black shaggy hair and a slanted jaw. He has brown puppy eyes and he's staring at her with an expression akin to Bambi; disbelief. She sniffs the air and her nose is hit by the scent of earth and musk with a hint of pure oblivion. He's a fucking werewolf. A newly turned werewolf. Ciara growls with agitation and turns around to pick up the phone that fell minutes earlier. She grimaces when she turns the iPhone to see the entire face shattered. 'Well, I'm gonna have to buy another phone...for the fifth time this week.' She thinks. She turns back to see the two idiots walking away but Bambi looks back at her and their eyes meet once again. Shit, she can't just let this newly bitten teen roam the streets. "Hey! Shit for brains...!" She shouts causing multiple heads to turn to her, they both turn around. They look at each other before looking back at her. She rolls her eyes and walks over to them with a scowl on her face. She wanted to be on time for her first day but apparently, that isn't going to happen today.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks Jaw incredulously and he sputters. He looks over to the taller one and Bambi just looks away not offering any help. The new teen wolf looks back at Ciara with fear tinting his scent.

"Going to class?" Jaw squeaks out, sounding unsure and questioning and that makes Ciara's scowl deepen.

"Not only are you putting the entire existence of lycanthropy at stake but you're putting kids lives on the line as well you flaming galah!" She seethes out in a whispers hush. Both of their eyes widen. She reads both their minds and they both are thinking if she is a werewolf and how she knows about it. And yes, Ciara can read minds. She could read them since the day she could remember. 

"Wait are you a werewolf?" The paler of the two asks while leaning in. Ciara growls out in frustration and she pockets her shattered iPhone and grabs the two dills by the ears and start dragging them somewhere private. She takes them towards the locker room, she opens the door and throws them both in before looking around to see if anyone saw them. Once deeming the coast clear she enters the locker room and sees the two of them bickering about if she's dangerous or not and if they can trust her. She scoffs and they both stop their arguing to look at her.

"You do realize that I can hear you, right?" She deadpans and both their cheeks tinge red with embarrassment. Ciara smirks and she settles her book bag on a bench and sits beside it with her legs crossed,"To answer your question earlier I am a werewolf...but I'm also a witch..and vampire." She tells them and she sees they both raise their eyebrows and gawk at her. Her smirk widens into something sinister and devilish. She flashes her eyes to burn bright electric blue and she feels the veins pulsing under her eyes. She opens her mouth slightly and she feels her new grown fangs and canines prick her bottom lip. The wolf takes a step back and his scent is drowning in fear while Bambi only stands there mouth glare and fascination leaking from his cinnamon and spice scent. He evens takes a step forward and cocks his head to the side trying to examine her face. Ciara smile disappears and she turns her face back to normal.

"I'm not gonna lie...that was freaking amazing!" Bambi exclaims with a laugh. He looks back at his friend,"Right, Scotty?" He asks immediately gaining a quick shake of the head from Jaw.

"Dude! That was freakin'  ** _terrifying_**! Her eyes went all blue like Derek's and the veins under her eyes..?! Not to mention the fangs and canines!?" Scott cries out. The tan boy looks like a Scott...but she's going to continue to call him 'Jaw' She smirks and chuckles lowly to herself before standing.

"I can do way more than that. I can do spells and magic...but I'm not gonna get into all of that right now. What I want to know is who is your alpha and why in the hell did he choose a teenager to turn?" Ciara cocks an eyebrow at Jaw and Bambi. They look between one another and Scott finally steps forward a bit.

"We don't know..I don't know. We think it's Derek Hale but he's a beta just like me." Scott supplies and Ciara looks stunned.

"Wait. So, you're trying to say that an alpha turned you without your permission?" She asks in disbelief narrowing her eyes at Scott. Jaw nods and looks down. Ciara growls in her throat. You can't just turn a kid without their permission! They can die from the bite if their body rejects the bite! She feels her blood boil and the veins pulse under her eyes once more before fading. "We have to find this alpha so I can kick some sense in his ass. Alphas are supposed to get permission before they start sinking their teeth into anyone!" She seethes out she huffs clenching her fists, she closes her eyes trying to calm down.

"So, I'm guessing an alpha biting a random kid without consent is a bad thing?" She hears Bambi asks. Ciara opens her eyes and glares daggers at the kid.

"Of course!" She exclaims,"Scott could've died from that bite!" Scott's eyes widen at that. Of fucking course, he didn't know that he could've died."Look, a bite from an alpha might take and turn you or might kill you. Thank god Jaw survived the bite." She sighs out. "We need to find this alpha--"

"Why do you keep saying 'we'? Are you going to help us? Are you a good guy? Are you going to sink your vampy wolfy teeth into someone neck?You could be our next threat for all we could know." Bambi states and Ciara nearly jumped over there to strangle him because damn he asks] way too many questions. Ciara clenches her fists and growls.

"I. Am. Not. A. Threat." She says through clenched teeth, god this boy is already irritating her. She huffs."I just want to beat some sense into this rogue alpha of yours. I came to Beacon Hills for one thing and one thing only. And the faster this rogue alpha is dealt with the quicker I can find what I was looking for and leave this town so you guys won't ever have to see me again." She sums up and they both nod after having some sort of communication through nods and facial expressions. "So, tell me, Scott. Where did this alpha bite you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats you've made it through to the end of the chapter without clicking or swiping out! If you enjoyed this and want to know what happens next with Ciara Mikaeslon inbox me or leave some update requests in the comment section.


End file.
